1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image sensing apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
An image sensing apparatus having an array of a plurality of photodetectors such as silicon photodiodes is known as an image sensing apparatus used to sense a relatively large object or sense a close-up image from a near distance.
An example of such image sensing apparatus is a solid-state image sensing apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 6-178046. In the solid-state image sensing apparatus, a plurality of photodiodes form an array. An integrator for integrating charges output from a corresponding photodiode and outputting a voltage corresponding to the integrated charge amount is arranged for each photodiode. The apparatus further uses a switch for connecting the integrator to an external output line. Outputs from the respective photodiodes can be sequentially externally output.
This image sensing apparatus has a large image sensing range by forming a plurality of photodiodes into an array, and thus can sense a large object or close-up image. The image sensing apparatus is widely used as, e.g., an X-ray non-destructive inspection apparatus detector used for foreign matter inspection for foods or baggage inspection, or a contact type linear image sensor arranged in an image reader such as a facsimile.